Can't Fight This Feeling
by Rebaley
Summary: A new character, Lane is introduced and quickly wins the reigns of queen bee, even being friends with Bianca and the rest of the crew. So, what happens when Drew starts to want the girl no one can have?
1. Hot Mess

Delaney Scarlette O'Reilly. Lane rolled her eyes at her own name, it sounded so.. rich. She secretly thought the only reason she had the name she did was because, to her father, it was just another way to flaunt his money. Sighing as she sat back in her '67 black convertible mustang, she narrowed her eyes at the big high school she was now stuck going to. This was her fourth high school that year. With her father being the Irish ambassador, stealing from shops for fun and getting kicked out of school weren't exactly the things that made daddy proud. Almost eighteen years ago, a young girl was vacationing in Ireland with her family. The ambassador took interest in this sixteen year old girl and within the week they were there, she fell in love with him. They had to leave though, because vacation always has to end. But she would have something to remember Donovan by. Eight and a half months later, they could always remember that vacation by the name of Delaney.

Lane sighed heavily, finally climbing out of her car and kicking the door shut. She was the type of gorgeous girl that never even had to try, nevermind care enough to. With long fiery red curls, dark green eyes, pale skin and graceful freckles splattered on her face, she resembled a model more than a regular high school student. Laney wore shredded light gray jeans, a white undershirt and her signature black leather jacket as she walked into the school late,leaving her Ray Ban sunglasses on.  
The girl strode down the hallway confidently, chin up as she tossed her bag on the ground, pulling her locker open. She had barely been there five minutes and she already knew this school would be ridiculous, everybody looked like a waste of time.

She had to find something, or someone, to do to keep her entertained. Glancing back as a short boy with dark hair walked by, she stuck her foot behind her and listened to him trip, snickering under her breath. It wasn't even worth turning around, she got the fun from it happening.  
Chuckling as she shut her locker, Laney spun around and stepped over the boy on the floor nonchalantly. She could feel every set of eyes on her as she swung her hips gracefully, walking down the hall as she found her first class, ballroom dancing. Lane rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. She wasn't about to play with balls for half an hour. Delaney did that enough in her spare time. Smirking at her own thought, she looked over the class before walking over to a girl with dark curls, dressed almost like her. Lane nodded to the girl's outfit with a smirk, running her fingers through her red hair. "Nice shoes," She spoke, nodding towards the brunette, who gave an unfriendly smile at first, looking her over. "Thanks.. nice outfit. I'm Bianca."


	2. Mr Brightside

He pulled up in the parking lot where his mother dropped him off. He got out of the car with his black Jansport backpack pulled over to one shoulder. He shut the door of the old silver sports car and walked up to the steps of Degrassi, looking around to see all the girls from the cheerleading squad staring at him. He waved and smiled at them, looking quite annoyed. The girls giggled to each other and whisper into each other's ears in excitement. The boy rolled his eyes and continued to the entrance doors. There, he saw two of his friends, both K.C and Riley. He talked to them for a bit, and then walked over to his locker. He opened his blue locker, 12-34-21. It unlocked with a creek and he looked into his green mirror, fixing a part of his hair. He smiled to himself, got his books and closed his locker. His hair was in its usual perfect shape and form and his teeth were as white and pearly as ever. He had his newly bought red v-neck on with navy blue jeans, and Nike shoes.

He walked to his first period class and saw Alli up ahead; he wanted to go and stop her, but he also knew that there was no point. She didn't want him in his life, even if she did still like him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around. It was Zane. "Hey Drew, what's up? I like your shirt, looks good on you," he smiled. "Thanks, man. I'm good, just heading to class," he replied. This was just the usual day for Drew Torres, the chicks, the friends, and the excellent looks that could never be defined in any kinds of words. Everyone wanted a piece of him, but he was never up for commitment. 


	3. Dude Looks Like A Lady

Within the two hours that Lane and Bianca had ended up skipping, Bianca filled her in on every person there. Everything including her friends Fitz and Owen,  
the emo kid and the bible thumper, right down to the chick that was telling everyone she was a boy. That just freaked Lane out the most. She wasn't at all the straightest girl and she had her bisexual tendencies, but when she was making out with a girl for attention, at least she knew it was a girl. Delaney walked back into the building with Bianca, noticing Adam walking by. A devious smirk curled Lane's lips as she nudged Bianca's side, nodding towards Adam. The two closed in the boy and as Bianca grabbed his beanie off, Delaney pushed him against the lockers. "Hey gurrllll," She spoke in a mocking tone, planting her hands on either side of his head so he couldn't move. "I was totes just thinking, I'm new here and I need a new girl friend to go shopping with. Are you free, girlfriend?" She smirked, raising a brow as she narrowed her eyes, staring at the boy in front of her until she heard a guy's voice yell through the hall. Lane turned to face a tall tan boy with brown hair and dark eyes.

"And you are?" Lane turned around, crossing her arms as Adam walked away, causing her to pout. "Oh, you made me lose my entertainment!" She snickered, raising a brow as he walked closer, getting in her face. "He's my brother." This would intimidate most girls, guys bigger than them being angry and in their face, but Lane just took a step closer to him and narrowed her eyes. "I'm assuming you mean your sister. And shouldn't you let HER fight her own battles?" Lane could see him clench his jaw, getting angrier by the second. It was Lane's specialty. She always knew how to get under people's skin, she never even had to know them. Raising a brow, she looked up into his eyes, glaring at him. "But hey, I heard about your history. If you're ever bored, Bianca and I worked out a boiler room schedule. But.. wait until you can actually keep a girlfriend. I enjoy boyfriends more," And with that, Delaney shrugged and walked away, leaving a shocked Drew standing in the middle of the hallway. 


	4. Sugar Rush

**AUTHORS NOTE; We do no own Degrassi in any way. Also the song is not ours either. **  
**We really hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

Drew stood there in shock, with his jaw wide open. Who did this girl think she was? She's just a new girl who doesn't know anything about anyone. Just because she has Bianca doesn't means she's automatically the queen of Degrassi. He shook his head and got out of the trance that he was in, and looked up at his brother. He could see that Adam was now crying, and flooding in tears. Drew walked up to him and patted him on his shoulder, "Don't listen to them, they're not worth your time. They're just trying to make you look bad, but don't let it get to you," Drew gave him a hug, "I'm here for you whenever you need me to be."

Drew walked Adam to class and said their byes. He headed over to his class to pick up his backpack as the bell rang. What was that girls name? What grade is she in? She's pretty hot.. hotter than Bianca. He nodded his head, Drew had to find out. He went to the cafeteria for lunch, waiting for K.C to arrive. He would usually have to wait about ten minutes for him to come, so Drew decided to just hang around there, peering around for the new girl. She looked Irish, and being a ginger was quite flattering. Her eyes were aggressive and powerful, with a lot of might in them. He was excited to find out who she was, and right when he thought of her, he saw a flash of ginger hair in the crowd.

Drew walked around all the people to find her, smiling, he walked up to her, "What the hell is your problem?"


	5. Hit Me with Your Best Shot

Lane continued down the hallway without looking over her shoulder at him. He was attractive, yeah. But she wasn't a boyfriend girl and like she'd said earlier, she wasn't really interested with him if he was single. Guys were always, ironically, easier when they had girlfriends and it made her feel like she won when she gets with boyfriends.

Delaney wasn't sure if it was always this easy to just waltz into this school and win the reign of queen bee, but this little redhead did it perfectly. People swarmed around the little Irish new girl, despite her being friends with Bianca which seemed to turn people off usually. They were just so interested in the girl. The whole time she kept a few different conversations going, her mind was on the boy from earlier. She'd found out his name was Drew. As much as she didn't like Adam, she was a bit intrigued at how over-protective Drew was.

Laney set her eyes on Drew as he closed in on her, smirking and hopping off the table. "My problem? What the hell is your problem? Don't you have manners? I was TRYING to have a conversation here!" She glared at him, resuming her spot that left her face inches from his. Swarms of oohs and ahhs built up in the cafeteria as they noticed the tension build between the two. "Listen, big brother. It sucks that your sister is having gender bender problems and all, but seriously, don't take it out on me. It's not my fault if I'm just.. trying to help her realize who she is. Now. Unless you have something else to say, I suggest you back the fu-" "Ahem," Lane turned around to see the principal standing behind her, already ready to escort her to the office. Delaney rolled her piercing green eyes and walked out, walking out of the school, instead of to the Principal's office. What a good start at Degrassi. 


	6. Carjack my Heart

Drew was furious at the girl, but on the other hand he was also very attracted to her. She was a big bitch, but he liked that in a girl. He stared at her as he verbally abused both him and Adam. He felt a presence behind him, and he heard the principal's voice. Drew turned around and sighed, "Nothing happened, we were just... arguing over something," he looked at Principal Simpson. Simpson shook his head and walked away. Drew was just about to answer the ginger, when he noticed that she wasn't there. He looked around, but couldn't seem to find her. He exhaled, and went to the lunchroom to buy some pizza. Drew bought the extra-cheese pizza and payed the $2.00 for it. He was determined to somehow find her, but right now he had to get to class.

Drew walked over to English class, where he found two of his friends. He sat down next to them and chatted away. The teacher yelled at everyone that class was starting. Drew's eyes lingered around the classroom, finding that one of the seats weren't occupied. He wondered who the new kid was. Then a thought came to his mind, maybe it's the new girl? Drew heard a loud knock on the door, and everyone turned their attentions toward it. The door opened and Drew smiled widely.


End file.
